Awake
by La Rikou
Summary: Dedicated for GHARALS   Pertemuan singkat yang membuatku sadar, aku suka saat berada di sampingnya.


Warning: OOC, typo, Gaara's POV

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's. Lagu Awake dipopulerkan oleh Secondhand Serenade.

A/N: Didedikasikan untuk event GHARALS

.

.

.

.

.

Awake

.

.

_Hari itu, hari dimana aku berfikir bahwa Dewi Fortuna benar-benar membenciku. Tapi ternyata Aphrodite menunjukkanku sesuatu di balik tebalnya selimut salju; secercah cahaya rapuh. Ia menangis, dan aku kedinginan. Kami begitu dekat juga begitu jauh, namun tak saling benci. Kami hanya perlu bicara sebentar, setelahnya, biarkan hati saling menautkan diri._

.

.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Gaara-kun, tulang hastamu patah." Dokter muda itu menunjuk foto x-ray lengan kananku. Lalu ia menunjuk foto x-ray yang lain, dan melanjutkan hasil diagnosanya, "Ternyata benturan yang kau alami cukup keras. Efeknya membuat pergelangan tanganmu turut retak." Telunjuknya berkeliling mengitari foto itu.

Tentu saja benturannya keras. Tiang ring basket berdiameter lima belas centimeter itu jatuh **tepat** di atas lengan kananku.

"Kau beruntung memiliki osteoblas yang bekerja dengan baik. Kalau tidak, bisa jadi kerusakan yang kau alami lebih parah dari ini," katanya.

Dokter itu diam sejenak. Sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, ia bertanya, "Apa kau bisa meggerakkan jemarimu?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas. Detik selanjutnya, kuperintahkan cerebrumku untuk menggerakkan lima percabangan telapak tangan ini, dan..

"Tidak mau.. bergerak?" kataku, setengah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Sesuai dugaan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang tiangnya membentur dua kali di tempat yang berbeda kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tiang itu Naruto angkat sendirian –karena tidak ada orang lain saat ini kejadian ini berlangsung–, tapi terlepas karena licin, dan jatuh lagi menimpa telapak tanganku.

Sakit?

Ya.

"Hipotesaku jemarimu mengalami trauma benturan. Jika dibiarkan, akan tumbuh jaringan yang tidak diinginkan."

Aku tahu jaringan tidak diinginkan yang dimaksudnya adalah kanker, tapi..

"Kenapa di jari?"

Terdengar asing bagiku penyakit ini; kanker jari. Hah!

"Karena jarimu tidak patah atau retak, tapi tidak bisa digerakkan. Ini baru hipotesa. Diagnosa tentang jarimu belum bisa kuputuskan. Jika sampai nanti malam masih tidak bisa digerakkan, maka benar terjadi masalah dengan jarimu." Ia mengatakan itu semua sambil menulis sesuatu.

Sunyi menyelubungi kami untuk sesaat, sampai dokter itu –yang baru kuketahui bernama Kakashi ketika aku membaca tag-name di jasnya— berkata,

"Yosh.. Untuk memudahkanku dalam merawat dan memantau perkembanganmu, malam ini dan umm.." dokter Kakashi berpikir sebentar, "dua hari selanjutnya, kau menginap di rumah sakit."

Oh. Menginap.

Eh, tunggu!

"_Pardon?"_

"Setuju, oke?"

Tidak setuju sama sekali. Tidak oke.

"Tidak rawat jalan saja?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan jika nanti tanganmu cacat seumur hidup karena menolak di-gips secepatnya? Juga jangan protes jika nanti kankermu menjalar dan jarimu harus diamputasi."

Apa dia berharap aku takut dengan ucapannya? Hey, usiaku sudah enam belas! Kalimat itu seharusnya diucapkan pada anak kecil.

"Besok tidak bisa," kubilang. Besok ada pertandingan football dan aku sudah membeli tiketnya. Malam harinya, aku, Kankurou, Temari, Kaa-san juga Tou-san akan pergi ke Osaka, mengunjungi paman Yashamaru selama dua hari.

"Lagipula semua lukaku sudah kau obati. Tanganku juga sudah kau gips." lanjutku.

"Sudah diobati bukan berarti kau sudah pulih, Gaara-kun. Dan itu hanya gips sementara." Ia merendahkan suaranya.

"Apa pengobatannya tidak bisa diselesaikan hari ini saja?"

"Bisa saja jika kau punya mesin waktu. Pasti lebih efisien kan?" Nada suaranya sarkastis. "Ikuti nasihatku," katanya, "Atau kau boleh tak mengindahkannya, tapi sisa waktu liburan musim dinginmu, kau habiskan di tempat ini. Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik, Gaara-kun?"

Apa tidak ada pilihan lain yang kau punya?

"Jika kau setuju dengan nasihatku, temui perawat di meja resepionis, dan serahkan ini padanya. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok pagi." Ia memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sendirian di rumah sakit, ketika berada di luar pintu. Setelah mengantarku kemari, Naruto langsung berbalik pergi untuk memberitahu saudaraku. Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Hanya saja saudaraku tidak datang dengan cepat. Aku mulai kedinginan

.

.

Cahaya lampu taman menyusup lewat jendela kamar yang kubiarkan terbuka. Seolah merefleksikan _mood-ku_, mataku hanya menangkap koridor yang temaram, sunyi senyap.

Pada akhirnya aku bermalam rumah sakit, dan diperbolehkan pulang empat puluh delapan jam lagi.

Tiga jam yang lalu, Kaa-san dan Temari-nee datang menjenguk. Mereka membawakan pakaian ganti, PSP, dan beberapa keping DVD. Juga seperti biasa, Nee-san menceramahiku lama sekali.

Karena tidak mungkin membuang lima tiket pesawat yang sudah dibeli, jadi mereka tetap pergi. Hanya saja kunjungannya dipercepat menjadi satu hari.

Aku menyandarkan punggung ke kepala ranjang. Karena nyatanya sulit memainkan _final fantasy _dengan satu tangan, sedari tadi aku hanya mendengarkan lagu lewat ponsel. Diam di tempat yang setiap sudut ruangannya beraroma antiseptik dan didominasi warna monoton, ternyata cukup membosankan jika tanganmu hanya berfungsi satu.

Aku merapatkan syal yang kukenakan ketika angin dingin menginvasi kamar. Lebih baik aku menutup jendela.

Tanganku baru saja menyentuh kusen jendela, ketika samar-samar kudengar isak tangis seseorang. Familiar di telingaku.

Aku melongokkan kepala keluar jendela, dan mendapati sang sumber suara ternyata berada di samping ruanganku, menangis pilu di depan jendela sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangan.

Aku menatapnya. Mencoba menebak-nebak siapa pemilik rambut panjang berwarna gelap ini, rasanya sulit jika tidak melihat wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menegakkan kepalanya. Aku bisa mendengar isakkannya yang mulai mereda. Tangannya terus mencoba menghapus jejak air mata di pipi. Walau nampaknya tak berguna karena sesaat kemudian sudah basah lagi.

Dengan penerangan terbatas, saat ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan, ya, aku mengenal pemilik mata indah itu. Kami belajar di sekolah, bahkan di kelas yang sama. Berbicara dengannya bukan tindakkan buruk kan?

"Kau tidak kedinginan berdiri di sana terus?"

"Eh?" Ia terkesiap mendengar suaraku. Rambutnya ikut bergoyang saat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat mendapatiku duduk di kusen jendela. "G-Gaara-san?" Sepertinya ia baru menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sebaiknya kau memakai mantel, Hinata." Aku baru sadar dia tidak memakai apa-apa lagi selain piyama rumah sakit.

Ia menunduk dalam. "Y-ya, akan k-kupakai nanti," katanya. Aku bisa melihat pipinya semakin meranum, entah disebabkan udara dingin, atau karena hal lain.

Sesaat kami menikmati sunyi yang melingkupi, sampai dia memecah keheningan, "K-kenapa ada di rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan sedikit lengan kananku. Menunjukkan gips sementara, sebagai ganti jawaban.

"O-oh," katanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mengikutiku memandangi salju yang turun perlahan.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Gejala t-tifus," jawabnya. Tapi bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Ia menunduk lagi. Detik selanjutnya kami kembali diliputi sunyi. Sepertinya suasana hatinya tidak cukup baik, dia tidak berbicara dan tetap mematung disitu.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab. Maaf," kataku pada akhrinya.

Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. Bukan tipe senyum bahagia. "Karena ada hal yang membuatku sedih, Gaara-san," kata Hinata. Melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, aku tiba-tiba merasa besalah.

Aku menyembunyikan tangan ke dalam saku mantelku. Bisa kurasakan suhu udara semakin rendah.

"Sebaiknya kau menutup jendela," Aku melihat bibir Hinata mulai membiru, tapi ia tetap bediri di situ. "Aku punya coklat panas. Kau mau?" tawarku.

Mungkin itu bisa melupakannya sejenak pada hal yang membuatnya sedih.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami duduk bersebelahan di sofa kamar rawatnya. Tadi kami menikmati secangkir coklat panas sambil menonton DVD yang dibawakan Temari. Aku membiarkan Hinata memilih sendiri film yang mau dia putar. Dan dia memilih film Home Alone. Aku sudah menonton film itu belasan kali. Hinata pun mengakui dia sudah menontonnya berkali-kali. Tapi ia tetap tertawa saat melihat tokoh film melakukan hal konyol, padahal ia sudah mengetahui itu akan terjadi.

Hinata sangat manis saat tertawa.

Saat ini Hinata sedang memandangi taman yang diselimuti salju.

"Hei," kataku.

"Y-ya?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya, tapi tak menatapku.

"Itu punyamu?" Aku menunjuk gitar di pojok ruangan.

Ia menggeleng. "Itu m-milik Neji-nii. Gaara-san mau memainkannya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sepertinya sulit jika hanya satu tangan."

"O-oh.. sayang sekali," kata Hinata.

Setelah berada sedekat ini dengannya, aku mulai heran mengapa ia jarang bicara dan bergaul dengan siswa lain. Padahal Hinata itu gadis baik hati yang menarik. Pengetahuannya luas. Aku tidak menyangka dia mengidolakan Bon Jovi. Klub sepakbola favoritnya pun sama denganku. Kami baru saja memprediksikan siapa saja pemain sepak bola yang akan di transfer musim ini. Dia tidak genit seperti gadis lain, justru sopan, tapi tidak begitu kaku. Hinata tidak cerewet.

Aku suka berada di dekatnya.

"Eh, tunggu. Aku bisa memainkannya." Aku bangkit dan mengambil gitar akustik itu.

"Hah? B-bagaimana caranya?" Ia mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung.

Aku duduk lagi di sampingnya. "Kau bisa main gitar?" tanyaku.

"Y-ya. Tapi tidak semahir Kurt Cobain," candanya.

"Kita mainkan bersama. Aku yang tentukan kuncinya, kau petik senarnya. Setuju?"

Pipinya kembali dihiasi semburat merah. Dia terlihat lucu kalau sudah seperti ini. "Tapi Gaara-san saja y-yang bernyanyi,"

"Oke. Kau bisa lagu Awake?"

"Secondhand Serenade?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"B-bisa," katanya.

Aku mulai memainkan gitar bersamanya. Tangan kiriku menekan senar dalam pola tertentu, Hinata memetik dengan jemari tangan kanannya. Sesekali dia menertawakan kesalahan kami sendiri. Kami harus mengulang lagu itu dari awal, tengah, bahkan mengulang akhir yang hampir sempurna karena salah kunci. Mulanya aku saja yang bernyanyi, tapi lambat laun Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dan ikut bernyanyi.

Suaranya indah.

Kami sampai pada bait terakhir, _"Will you stay awake for me? I don't wanna miss anything. I don't wanna miss anything. I will share the air I breath. I give you my heart on a string. I just don't wanna miss anything."_

Ya, aku benar-benar tidak mau melupakannya. Segala hal tentangnya.

"Kau hebat, Hinata," pujiku tulus. Ia tersenyum malu, pipinya kembali memerah.

"Tidak s-sehebat p-permainanmu G-gaara-san," Hinata merendah.

"Gaara. Jangan pakai '-san'."

Ia tersenyum dan menunduk sambil menyebutkan namaku, "Gaara."

"Kau senang?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "A-aku senang, Gaara. Terimakasih," ucapnya

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapku berterus terang.

"Eh?" Matanya melebar lagi. Pipinya semakin memerah.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku."

Ia mendengar ucapanku.

"M-mau bernyanyi b-bersama lagi?" tawarnya sambil memangku gitar.

"Lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"A twist in my Story" jawabnya.

"Oke."

Hinata menunjukkan respon atas pernyataanku lewat setiap bait lagu yang sekarang kami mainkan.

Aku senang. Hinata menyukaiku.

.

_Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu hal menyedihkan apa yang membuatnya menangis di malam itu. Yang aku tahu, empat puluh delapan jam sisa waktuku di rumah sakit, sangatlah menyenangkan. Hari hari selanjutnya, aku menikmati waktu kunjunganku ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Hinata. Dan sampai detik ini, kami masih berjalan beriringan. Merajut mimpi bersama dan mengulang memori lama. Tak ada yang terlupakan._

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

A/N: Geje ya? Saya sendiri gak tahu pasti ketimpa tiang besi itu bikin tulang patah atau remuk. Ini semua hanyalah imaji yang diketik oleh si author. Jadi gak ada yang bener ^^ *slap* Mungkin akan ada sekuel. Review, pendapat, juga masukan dari senpai dan readers, selalu saya nanti. Thanks for reading.

Regard

La Rikou


End file.
